Degrassi (Season 14)
The 14th season of Degrassi will premiere on October 8, 2014, on MTV (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.). Main Cast Graduates (Class of 2013) *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a talented writer/director in NYU who struggled with bipolar disorder Seniors (Class of 2014) *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker, a bubbly conservative Christian who is slowly opening up her mind. *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker a former hockey player and basketball player in jail for sexual assault *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a beautiful, intelligent and determined student overcoming her mistakes. *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas, the multi-layered alphamale and teen dad repeating Grade 12. *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome and technology skills learning to be social. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, the strong-willed, intellectual, compassionate, and sometimes sneaky Student Body VP who has beat cancer and is currently pregnant. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a talented musician, and bubbly girl who has turned over a new leaf. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, an artistic and eccentric outsider, repeating her senior year. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, the headstrong, popular Student Body President repeating his senior year. *Niamh Wilson as Jack Jones, a posh girl who loves art and music. Sophomores (Class of 2016) *Andre Kim as Winston Chu, a smart and sarcastic wingman who wants to be the big man on campus. *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III, a billionaire bad-boy with charisma who was expelled from boarding school for arson who may be exploring his sexuality. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a young cello virtuoso who is undergoing a personality change while coping with her late boyfriend's suicide. *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud homosexual teen who is determined to meet his goals. *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a good boy turned bad who's in the rubber room and living with his friend; Maya. *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas, a former West Drive star with a passion for fashion who uses looks, charm, and deviousness to get her way who's trying to cope with her recent sexual assault. *Nikki Gould as Grace, a spunky and helpful tech savvy with great tracking skills. Freshmen (Class of 2017) *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth, a sweet and sassy freshman who is Miles' younger sister Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the school's fair and understanding principal and alumni of Degrassi. *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the strict-yet-attractive media immersions and band teacher. Recurring Cast Students *Liam Green as Damon, a wise and outspoken student with a sense of humour. (Grade 10) *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth, Miles' and Frankie's brother. Frankie's twin. (Grade 9) *Morpheus Richards as Tiny, Zig's wingman who's also in the rubber room. (Grade 10) *Latoya Webb as Keisha, Frankie and Zoe's piece of the trio. (Grade 9) Other *TBA Adults *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari, Alli's strict Muslim father who sets high expectations for his daughter. *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari, Alli's strict Muslim mother who sets high expectations for her daughter. *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake's father and Clare's step-father. He owns a construction business. *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin, Clare's religious mother who married Jake's father. *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres, Drew's overprotective mother. *Edward Jaunz as Omar Torres, Drew's soothed father. *Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak, Zig's hardworking but poor mother. *Duane Murray as Reverend Baker, Becky and Luke's father and a conservative Christian pastor. *Tara Spencer-Nairn as Mrs. Baker, Becky and Luke's conservative Christian mother. *Daniel Giverin as Louis Moreno, Imogen's equally quirky father who has early-onset dementia. *Janie Theriault as Natalie Granger, Imogen's estranged mother who discovered her ex-husband's dementia. *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II, Miles III's lenient, yet abusive father who is running for Mayor. *Stephanie Moore as Mrs. Hollingsworth, Miles III, Frankie, and Hunter's mother *Cindy Sampson as Andrea, Miles II's campaign manager and affair *America Olivo as Mrs. Rivas, Zoe's mother. Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend, the English teacher who also runs Bright Sparks. *Aisha Alfa as Ms. Grell, the Remedial Room teacher. Trivia *Stephen Stohn confirmed on November 13th, 2013 that Season 14's brainstorming was underway. *Connor, Drew, Dallas, Clare, Alli, Jenna, Becky, Jack and Imogen will be graduating this season, unless some are held back. *Eli Goldsworthy could potentially be recurring this season. *It's possible that Shenae Grimes and Justin Kelly will come back as Darcy Edwards and Jake Martin for Clare’s pregnancy storyline. **Jake could also be returning to fix the greenhouse. ** If Darcy does come back this will be the first time we see Darcy sense Season 8. *Auditions are being held from Dec 19, 2013 - Jan 17, 2014 *The first readthrough of the season took place March 27, 2014. *The cast of the new characters have yet to be revealed. *Degrassi Blog *Luke Bilyk tweet First day filming on April 11, 2014. *This will be the first season to be produced by DHX, who recently bought Epitome; it's also possible that this season will consist of 28 episodes (Source ) *Degrassi Season 14 Update May 7, 2014 Episodes List Main article: Episode Guide Degrassi Minis Promos & Videos 14A *7/29 TeenNick 14A Promo Season 14 Gallery Gghhffggffghhh.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Season 14